Gloire au Panda
by teellerkaffe
Summary: Maître Panda est arrivé à la tête d'un empire puissant et influent. Alors qu'il est au summum de sa popularité, il a un dernier message à faire passer au Geek. [Maître Panda x Geek] /!\ two-shots /!\ L'image de couverture ne m'appartient pas, c'est un fanart de Hysteric Passion /!\
1. Berceuse funèbre

**Coucou les gens,**

 **Me voici avec une série de two-shots et ce premier OS -GRANDEMENT- inspiré de la chanson Milk and Cookies de Melanie Martinez (et aussi un peu de Dead to Me). Les écouter vous mettra dans l'atmosphère mais je ne pense pas que ce soit indispensable, si jamais vous n'avez pas confiance en mes goûts musicaux x)**

 **Disclaimer les perso ne m'appartiennent pas blablablablablaaaaa**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Berceuse funèbre**

Chut, ne fais pas un bruit, bois ton lait. Tu adores les cookies pas vrai ? Je les ai fait juste pour toi. Ils sont spéciaux. J'y ai mis tout mon amour. Tu as assez travaillé, il est temps de te reposer.

 _Gloire au Panda, le Père du web,_

 _Libérateur des peuples opprimés._

Tu entends la musique dehors ? Tu la connais bien pas vrai ? On va dire que c'est ta berceuse, d'accord ?

Il faut qu'on parle, Geek. Assieds toi et écoute. Tu m'as longtemps guidé, fait part de tes conseils plus qu'utiles, tu as fait de moi quelqu'un. Tu as fait ta part du travail mon cœur, il est temps de te reposer. Regarde, j'ai même fermé la porte à clé pour qu'on soit tranquille. Allonge-toi sur le lit pour qu'on puisse discuter. Et écoute ta berceuse.

Tu sais, je ne peux pas tolérer ces espèces d'imbéciles qui veulent se soulever contre mon État. Notre État -il ne serait pas là sans toi. Je ne peux pas rester assis bien sagement en les regardant réduire en miettes tout notre travail, notre labeur. Je ne voulais pas qu'on en arrive là, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre qui que ce soit me dire que mon espèce va crever. Oui, bien sûr que je parle de ton cher Mathieu. Tu te souviens de l'air avec lequel il te regardait quand il te disait que tu faisais une grossière erreur en ayant confiance en moi ? Je le sauve lui et le reste de son espèce pitoyable des coups de scie qu'ils infligent à la Terre et aux animaux.

Ne fais pas cette tête là. Les humains sont trop bêtes et tu le sais. Ils n'ont pas compris que le capitalisme n'était qu'un système d'exploitation de tout ce qui bouge -et tout ce qui ne bouge pas y passe aussi d'ailleurs. Ils crachent sur moi et sur le million de personnes prêt à m'accompagner simplement parce que j'exerce un pouvoir autoritaire. Mais comment veux-tu que les choses avances si on reste bloqués dans cette démocratie qui n'en est pas une ? Je veux juste construire un monde plus juste pour tous, un monde durable où la faune et la flore ne sont plus à la merci de l'Homme, où l' _Homme_ n'est plus à la merci de l'Homme. Il faut qu'il arrête de détruire tout ce qui l'environne, et pour ça il a besoin d'un leader confiant qui ne se plie pas à des exigences ridicules.

Non, ne t'arrête pas de manger. Tu commences à comprendre mon plan, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai fait ce qui me paraissait le plus logique, de la manière la plus douce dont j'ai pu. Tu vois, même sentimentalement je fais de mon mieux. Ose me de que je ne suis pas un bon leader. Non, en fait tais-toi et mange. Et écoute.

 _Gloire au Panda, il te regarde,_

 _Le grand ursidé sera l'unique pensée._

Tu étais d'accord avec moi, tu étais même le premier à approuver mes idées. Le petit geek que tu es m'a aidé à promouvoir mes articles sur le web. Tu as tout supervisé avec moi. Quand j'étais devant des milliers de personnes à essayer de faire passer mes idées, tu étais là. Tu comprenais qu'après l'extermination des pandas par l'Homme, puis leur soudain enfermement dans des zoos, il était temps qu'on se reprenne en main. Je me suis repris en main.

Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Chut, n'essaye pas de te justifier, tu te fatigues encore plus que tu ne l'es déjà. Le noir est une couleur qui me va bien, tu ne trouves pas ? Heureusement d'ailleurs, je devrai la porter pendant un moment. Je serai le Panda Noir, premier du nom, grâce à toi mon cœur. Tu vois où tu m'as mené ?

C'est ta faute. Comment veux tu que je reste calme en te voyant verser toutes les larmes de ton corps ? Hein, dis-le moi ? Tu me fais me sentir coupable, et la culpabilité ne peut pas être au rendez-vous lorsqu'on est un politicien. Tu penses vraiment que ça me fait rire d'exécuter les gens, tu penses vraiment que j'en ai _envie_ ? Tu es cruel si c'est le cas. Je t'ai dit que personne ne devait se mettre en travers de mon chemin, personne, mon cœur.

 _Fusillés, décapités,_

 _Pour nos ennemis la purge a commencé._

Non, s'il-te-plaît, ne pleure pas. Oui, oui je suis un malade mental, mais il y a prescription. Ne dis pas un mot, tu te torturerais, tu en as assez fait. Il est temps pour toi de te reposer. Tu aimes mes cookies ? J'ai suivi une recette bien précise. Tu connais la mélatonine ? (1)

Oui, je sais que je pleure. Et alors ? Ne me touche pas, ne me parle pas. Je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois de ne pas te mettre en travers de mon chemin, alors bois ton lait et tais-toi. Oui, je sais qu'il n'a pas très bon goût. C'est normal, mon cœur.

Ah tu as enfin compris. Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Parce que j'en avais marre de devoir cacher toutes les conneries qu'il se passait dans cette chambre, j'en avais marre de devoir saupoudrer de sucre glace toute la merde de ma vie privée histoire qu'elle soit plus acceptable pour moi et pour ceux qui regarderaient à travers le rideau de notre chambre. Parce que j'en avais marre d'entendre tes jérémiades incessantes, je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je mette le gamin que tu es au lit. Tu vas écouter ta berceuse et t'endormir à la fin, comme un enfant, t'endormir à jamais, parce qu'il est temps pour toi de te reposer. Ne t'en fais pas pour ma réputation auprès de mon peuple. Je dirai que tu as fait une intoxication alimentaire et j'exécuterai une servante au hasard en rejetant la faute sur elle.

Tu auras les plus belles funérailles qu'on ait jamais vu, je te le jure. J'écrirai le plus bel éloge funèbre qu'on puisse imaginer en ton honneur. Je présenterai mes condoléances à ta famille et je verserai une larme avec eux. Je serai à la veillée vêtu de noir, ce sera la première fois qu'on me verra en tant que Panda Noir, monochrome, comme mon monde. Tout sera gris sans toi, mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que je ne veux pas te tuer. Je pense même que c'est mon désir le plus profond. Je veux purger la Terre de ton visage angélique, de chacun de tes mots qui sont comme des coups de poignards pour moi. Tu me rends impuissant.

 _Gloire au Panda, l'Ours de Fer,_

 _Tous au goulag, envoyez-y vos frères._

J'espère que je ne serais pas en sanglots à la fin de cette berceuse. Parce que sa fin signifie également la tienne, tu sais. Dis-moi, les cookies n'ont pas trop un goût trop étrange? Bien. Tu me réconfortes. J'avoue avoir un peu augmenté la dose de poison, mais je n'ai pas oublié le sucre, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai fait en sorte de prendre le plus indolore possible, de poison, il agit en quelque sorte comme un somnifère. Ce n'est pas facile de te perdre tu sais, mais je le dois, pour le bien de tous. Il faut savoir se sacrifier. Tu me paralyses rien que lorsque nos regards se croisent, rien que lorsque tu poses ta main sur mon épaule. Comment je suis sensé diriger comme ça, quand chacune de tes contestations me fait perdre pied ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester comme ça si je veux aider ces gens, dehors. Toi aussi tu veux les aider, alors tu dois mourir. Tu dois te sacrifier. Je vais devoir te tuer. Comment ça un psychopathe ? Peut-être bien que oui, tu as sûrement raison. Tu vois, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que je te fasse taire, tu as toujours raison. Je n'accepte pas la défaite, tu le sais.

Je demanderai à ce qu'on t'enterre avec ta casquette grise et ton t-shirt Captain America. Ah bah voilà, tu vois que tu peux sourire quand tu veux. Je sais à quel point tu aimes ces deux bouts de tissu, même si je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. A moins que tu ne préfères te faire incinérer, que les flammes consument chaque parcelle de ton corps jusqu'à la dernière cendre ? Je peux faire ça aussi. Je peux tout faire.

Il pleuvra le jour de ton enterrement et notre peuple entier s'armera de parapluies noirs. Je trinquerai en ta mémoire dans mon kigurumi noir et lorsque j'aurai trop bu, je pleurerai en criant ton nom parce que tu ne me répondras pas. Avant de partir, je donnerai une fleur à Mathieu et je ferai du jour de ta mort un jour férié, histoire de le dédommager.

Alors, qu'en penses-tu maintenant ? Tu me désires toujours autant ? Je suis toujours ton ours en peluche préféré ? Oui, c'est ça, ferme les yeux. Ne me réponds même pas. Je voulais que ta mort soit douce et paisible, que tu ne te rendes même pas compte que tu étais en train de nous quitter. C'est pour ça que j'ai vite abandonné l'idée de te poignarder dans ton sommeil, je ne voulais pas voir l'expression de peur qui aurait sali ton doux visage. C'est une preuve d'amour non négligeable, tu ne trouves pas ? Dis-moi que j'ai réussi, je t'en supplie, ne donne pas raison aux larmes qui coulent sur ma joue. Je peux te chanter une berceuse si tu veux, tout ce que tu veux du moment que tu meurs heureux. Je l'ai fait pour mon peuple, Geek, parce que je sais que le résultat sera visible à long terme. Une fois qu'ils seront tous morts, les opposants à mon régime, je... tout le monde sera heureux. Tu es un héros mon cœur. Je t'aime.

 _Gloire au panda, l'appel du peuple,_

 _Tout le monde est heureux dans ce monde merveilleux._

* * *

 **(1) La mélatonine est l'hormone du sommeil, et vous l'aurez compris, elle sert à faire dodoooo.**

 **Voilà le fruit de mon imagination bizarre et glauque. Vous en avez pensé quoi? :)** **Je poste le deuxième OS dans la semaine qui suit, à très vite ^^**


	2. Teddy Bear

**Yo,**

 **Comme promis, la suite de Gloire au Panda. Rien de spécial à dire à part que l'OS est cette fois inspirée de la chanson Teddy Bear (sans blaaague...) toujours de Melanie Martinez (SANS BLAAAAGUE!), disclaimer habituel je ne suis pas payée blablablablaaaa et puis bah bonne lecture :)**

 **Penelope: merci beaucoup, c'est ultra touchant ce que tu dis, surtout que j'ai vraiment essayé de rendre le tout lent, doux et douloureux à la fois! J'suis hyper contente que ça t'ai plu à ce point ^^**

 **Guest: Merciii j'espère que tu as aimé la suite :D**

* * *

 **Teddy Bear**

Je t'ai trouvé en loques, un piètre sourire au bout des lèvres et des yeux brillants, guidé par des rêves et des ambitions presque inatteignables. Tu voulais que les gens ouvrent les yeux sur ce qui attendait réellement cette planète, sur comment l'écosystème allait partir et partait déjà en fumée à cause des Hommes et de leurs actes égoïstes. Tu voulais les sauver de l'auto-destruction. La première étape de ton programme était convaincre la population de l'importance de la protection des pandas et de l'impact positif que ça aurait sur la survie d'autres espèces, l'espèce humaine comprise. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais tu as réussi à rameuter des centaines de milliers de personnes rien qu'avec tes articles sur Internet.

Je ne sais pas non plus quel était ton secret pour réussir à gravir les échelons comme tu l'as fait, comment en quelques années tu es arrivé à la tête d'un puissant empire reconnu par les plus grands États. Tu me disais souvent que c'était grâce à moi, que sans ma précieuse aide tu n'y serais jamais parvenu, mais je n'ai rien fait de spécial, tu sais. Je ne sais rien faire de très époustouflant, à l'inverse de toi. Je ne suis pas celui qui a mis toutes les ONG à tes pieds.

Comme tu étais en lambeaux, j'ai simplement rassemblé les morceaux de toi et je t'ai recousu -avec du coton et des plumes, pour que tu sois le plus doux de tous. Tu me disais que c'était extraordinaire, que _j'étais_ extraordinaire parce que j'avais su faire ce que personne d'autre n'avait fait. J'admets que jusqu'aujourd'hui, ton pelage est un des plus soyeux qui soit. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus sensible et généreuse que j'ai connues, Panda. J'ai consacré les dernières années de mon existence à prendre soin de toi.

On me demandait souvent qu'est ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour t'amener jusqu'à là, et honnêtement, rien de bien compliqué. C'est toi qui as tout fait par toi-même, tu m'as ouvert tes bras et ton cœur et jusqu'aujourd'hui je suis le seul à pouvoir m'abstenir d'utiliser l'appellation « Maître » quand je te parle. Je t'ai donné de l'amour, j'ai cousu mon cœur à l'intérieur de la peluche sans vie que tu étais en échange de tes câlins chauds et réconfortants. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire d'autre ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne savais rien faire de bien intéressant.

Mais je t'aimais tellement. Tu étais la raison pour laquelle je continuais d'accepter ton régime de plus en plus autoritaire, la raison pour laquelle je fermais les yeux sur les nombreuses personnes exécutées chaque semaines. Je n'avais pas signé pour ça, je ne t'ai jamais dit à aucun moment de mon existence qu'on pourrait juger de l'importance de la vie d'autrui. Tu me disais toujours que c'était nécessaire, que pour la bonne cause il fallait éliminer les opposants. J'y vais peut-être un peu fort, mais je pense qu'on a fini par arriver à un stade où il est désormais possible de te comparer à Staline, ou à un autre dictateur un peu paranoïaque comme lui.

Mais je voulais m'accrocher à toi, à l'homme en kigurumi panda qui m'ouvrait ses bras lorsque les larmes s'emparaient de mes joues, alors je me forçais à croire en tes méthodes. J'ai voulu croire en toi, Panda, et j'ai essayé jusqu'à ce que je ne tienne plus, jusqu'à ce que je ne te reconnaisse plus. C'était le seul motif de nos disputes : moi, ton homme de l'ombre, je contestais le pouvoir tyrannique que tu prenais de plus en plus de plaisir à exercer. Tu perdais ton humanité alors que c'était ce pourquoi tu te battais depuis le début, pour le bien de l'humanité elle-même.

Mais je t'aimais, j'étais persuadé que je te connaissais comme ma poche. Après tout, tu étais mon ours en peluche. Tu valais bien plus que n'importe quel Monsieur Nounours pouvant exister, aussi beau fut-il. Et je continuais à m'accrocher. Je n'avais pas peur lorsque je t'entendais parler dans ton sommeil, murmurant toutes les choses que tu avais envie de me faire. J'aurais probablement dû maintenant que j'y pense, mais pourtant je m'en contrefichais. Tu étais mon ours en peluche, réconfortant et calme, étrange petite boule de poils. Comment ton amour était-il devenu si violent ?

Je ne sais pas comment tu es devenu celui que tu es aujourd'hui. J'aurais dû avoir peur lorsque je retrouvais des couteaux en dessous des matelas ou des photos de moi froissées sous ton oreiller. J'étais désespéré, démuni, mais je n'avais pas peur. J'avais trop de confiance en toi, j'étais persuadé que tout ce que tu faisais était réfléchi et exécuté au millimètre près pour servir les intérêts en lesquels tu croyais. Comment être effrayé par l'altruiste que tu étais, que tu es toujours ?

Parce que oui, tu es toujours l'homme que j'ai connu il y a huit ans de cela. Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai eu peur la nuit où tu es entré dans notre chambre et où tu as commencé à parler pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se ferment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se rouvrent plus. Tu me paralyses, Maître Panda. C'est probablement les horreurs que tu as vues, les horreurs que tu as dû commettre qui ont terni ta pensée. Tu voyais noir, tu voyais le mal partout, parce que toi même tu étais beaucoup trop bon. Tu étais mon ours en peluche, mon trésor, tu me transportais au paradis, tu me faisais voir les étoiles. Après tout, j'avais cousu mon cœur à l'intérieur de la peluche sans vie que tu étais. Tout était si parfait jusqu'à ce que tu essayes de me tuer.

* * *

 **Fini, mouaha. Vous en pensez quoi? Il n'y aura pas de suite normalement, mais bon on sait jamais. Je suis tellement imprévisible qu'il faudra pas s'étonner si vous voyez un nouveau chapitre ici. Bref, babai :3**


End file.
